Vampire Queens and Alpha Wolves
by fashionablyobsessed
Summary: Love stories between the Vampire Queen Alpha Wolf and the Omega Wolf and the Alpha Wolves favorite.
1. Welcome to the Pack

A red wolf with hazel eyes pounced through the forest looking for food. It was an Alpha male of a pack. Not just a wolf pack, a werewolf pack. He ran down a hill trying to find something. As he saw a rabbit run by he got distracted. He smelt something else, it was a wolf. Not an adult wolf a baby wolf, a pup. He put his nose to the ground and followed the smell. He was brought to a large tree. He circled the baby who was also a red wolf. The pup whimpered.

The Alpha nuzzled it and rolled the pup onto it's belly. The pup crooned in happiness, and the Alpha picked up the pup by the scruff of it's neck. He ran the pup back to his pack and sat it down. There was a group of werewolves in people form.

"You want us to eat a pup?" The beta female, Mara asked. The Alpha transformed into a human and rolled his eyes.

"I don't feel okay with that," Alfie responded.

"No, you bunch of idiots, I found her," The alpha, Eddie said. The little pup curled into a ball.

"Is it a werewolf?" Mick asked.

"Smells like it, but it's a bab-" Eddie started. As he said that the pup turned into a teenage girl, looking the same size as the rest of them. Her big blue eyes met his hazel. "Not a baby," Eddie said.

"What's your name?" The omega, Fabian asked the girl. She looked up with her big eyes.

"Nina," She said softly.

"Why does she look like a pup?" KT asked.

"When did you find out you were a werewolf?" Eddie asked her.

"A day ago," Nina said.

"Oh she hasn't really eaten as a wolf has she?" KT asked. Eddie shook his head.

"Can I ask who you are?" Nina asked.

"Your new pack," Eddie grinned flashing his fangs.

"What if I don't want to be?" Nina asked.

"Well you have no choice," Eddie said. "And you can't leave," Eddie said.

"Okay," Nina answered. "So do you live in the forest or what?" She asked.

"Were still people we just have to feed our wolf of we get sick," Fabian answered.

"Correct," Eddie said.

"You the Alpha?" Nina asked.

"I'm the Beta," Mick answered.

"Beta female," Mara said.

"Omega," Fabian said.

"Alpha," Eddie said.

"I just come, I have no part," KT said.

"What's my rank?" Nina asked.

"Same as KT's none. You're both pups when in wolf form so you have no status," Eddie explained. "So basically you're like my children," He said.

"No, that is not like what it is," KT said.

"Shut up, KT I want her to listen to me unlike you," Eddie said. KT stuck her tongue out and Nina suppressed a smile. This pack wouldn't be too bad. Besides the Omega was kind of cute.

* * *

"How did I get signed up to spy on the dogs again?" A blonde girl said. A dark headed girl rolled her eyes and glared at the blonde.

"Don't talk back to your Vampire Queen," She said. The blonde rolled her eyes. Yes that's right Vampire Queen. As in Vampire.

"Whatever," Amber, the blonde trailed. The Vampire Queen, Patricia turned into a raven and then flew over the pack. Amber turned into a bat and flew over the pack. Vampire Queen's get to be ravens since ravens are bigger. Patricia flew into a tree while Amber landed towards her. The bat made a high screech in annoyance. Bat's were not meant to be day creatures. The raven cocked it's head at the inferior part of her pack. They sat in the trees watching the pack play around as wolves for a little while. Soon the Alpha started sniffing around, curious.

KT howled at him as he walked towards the trees. Eddie got to the tree the vampires were in and started to beat against it. The tree shook and Amber flipped, turning back into a normal vampire and fell out of the trees. Patricia rolled her bird eyes and then turned vampire, jumping out of the trees.

Eddie turned back human and glared at the girls. He bared his canines and the vampires bared their fangs.

"Our territory, get out," Eddie said. Patricia stepped forward.

"Or else?" Patricia asked. Eddie growled, showing more wolf like features. He lunged at her tackling her to the ground but she remained calm. He hovered over her but smelled something else. A scent. A different scent. And it was wrong that scent was on her. "Bite me," Patricia said. Eddie got off her and rubbed his chin.

"Go now," Eddie said. Patricia turned into a raven then flew away, while Amber was a bat following her.

"Why did he let you go?" Amber asked in her Queen's head. Patricia knew why he left her alone. She was his mate. She was his Alpha female and he was her king. He knew he could sense it just as much as her. He wouldn't hurt her, she could use him.

* * *

**_Halloween special! Requested and I swear it'll make more sense, there was a reason I added Nina just you'll see! Anyway hope you enjoyed it and peace._**


	2. Mating

"Why did you let her go?" Nina asked in the car. Eddie glanced in the rear view mirror and rubbed his jaw. He was taking Nina to the big house the pack lived in since she had no car.

"I don't know what you mean," Eddie responded.

"You let that girl go," Nina said.

"She isn't a girl, she's evil," He responded.

"Oh, what is she?" Nina asked.

"Vampires," He said.

"Oh that's really a thing like vampire and werewolf battles," She said.

"Yeah," He said. "But worse,"

"Oh," She said. Eddie pulled into a driveway and parked his car in the garage. Nina got out with the small bag she had packed. Eddie and her stopped at her Grandma's house, explained everything and then left. Apparently Nina's grandmother knew it was coming so she wasn't so freaked out. They walked inside to find KT and Mara in the kitchen cooking.

"I set up your bed Nina, our room is right down the hallway," KT said.

"Thanks," Nina said smiling and going down the hallway. She opened the door and sighed setting down her bag. She started to unpack her things and sat down on the bed. "Home sweet home I guess," She laughed to herself. Fabian stood in the doorway watching the new pack girl.

"Hey Nina," Fabian said. Nina jumped. "Oh sorry," Fabian said.

"It's fine, you just scared me," Nina said softly. "Come sit," She said.

"I shouldn't," Fabian said.

"Why?" Nina asked.

"Eddie, only said I could come in," He said. She raised her eyebrows.

"What? Just sit down," She said.

"I can only do things if Eddie says so," He said.

"Why?" She asked.

"I'm the Omega, I have no power," He said.

"Well I have no power either, just sit down," She said. He looked uneasy and Nina rolled her eyes going into the hallway. "Eddie, Fabian's gonna sit down in my room kay?" Nina yelled down the hallways. Fabian motioned to stop her.

"Okay," Eddie yelled back.

"See simple," Nina said closing the door. Fabian sat on her bed.

"I just have to check because sometimes Eddie gets pissed and it's close to that time of the month," Fabian said.

"Is he on his period?" Nina teased.

"Full moon," Fabian responded. "He's more aggressive during this time, and normally takes it out on me," He said.

"That's not fair," Nina said.

"It's kind of my job and besides it's necessary. It's a hierarchy," Fabian said.

"Fabian! Come take out the trash!" Eddie yelled.

"I have to go," Fabian said standing up.

"We should talk more," Nina said grabbing his arm.

"I don't thinks so," Fabian said.

"Why?" Nina asked.

"He wouldn't like a you hanging out with me," He said. Nina raised her eyebrows. "He obviously likes you. He just doesn't let anyone in the pack theirs something special," He smiled at her. He walked out and Nina slightly pouted. Special? No she was just a little abandoned werewolf. Not the average sentence but true. And she was taken in by an Alpha wolf. That was it. Wasn't it?

* * *

Patricia sat in her bedroom wearing a pitch black cloak. She looked outside and smiled at the darkness. Finally she didn't have to take out and umbrella outside. She left her bedroom and went down to the living room of her groups mansion. There was Amber, Willow, Joy, and Jerome.

"Hey," Patricia said as she went towards the kitchen. She went to the fridge and pulled out one of the blood bags. It's easier to set up fake blood drives than to kill people every time they need to. Storing is smarter. She poured the bag into a cup and sat down in the living room. The rest of her ground looked at her. She lifted her head up and raised her eyebrow. The ruby gem in the middle of her pale forehead sparkled. "What are you staring at?" She asked.

"Amber told us what happened," Joy said.

"So why did Wolfie let you go?" Jerome asked. Patricia rolled her eyes.

"He's going soft, that means we can attack soon," Patricia lied.

"BS," Jerome called. Patricia looked down. "Come on Patricia," He said.

"I don't know why okay! I can't read his mind," She snapped.

"He should be more aggressive not less," Willow said.

"Stop hassling me," Patricia said throwing her hands up.

"Alright fine, but we should talk about how you need your vampire King. How have you not met him yet? Council said he would be sent about a month ago," She said.

"Well maybe you aren't looking in the right places," Amber said.

"I don't need a King," Patricia said. "I'm a lone wo- vampire," Patricia said. Long wolf would be suspicious. Honestly she couldn't understand why the vampire council picked Eddie. Obviously there was some planning that went on behind her back. She didn't know what was going on but there was a master plan in this. Well she was going to fight it...hopefully. Maybe she could get away before council forced her to be drawn to him. Or even worse make them have to rely on each other.

* * *

**_Uppy date! Hope you enjoyed. I know nothing about vampires or werewolves except what I've seen from My babysitters a vampire so yeah there are no werewolves in that but I watched a documentary in class about wolves... pretty much the same thing. Lol. Oh and 300 views in one chapter! Whoo!_**

**_Anna Bliss aka Ivy B: I'll try and post it soon. And I guess it's okay about my songfic._**

**_Cake: Yep!_**

**_Guest: Thanks hun!_**

**_BurkelyandEugenelover119: Thank you love and there will be more!_**

**_Lovewillremember: Thank you and yay you are pumped!_**

**_creativeminds614: Thank you and yay Halloween. _**

**_liz: Awwieee thank you! _**

**_Breakpuncan: Thank you love you too and awwie I try and do request._**

**_DaisyTaraM: Thanks love _**

**_Britt13: Thank you and yes there is more chapters!_**

**_xXAquaMangoXx: Thank you so far hehe see what I did there?_**


	3. The council

Patricia and Joy walked down the street carrying umbrellas and looking like complete death. Pale skin, dark sunglasses, black trench coats. The two walked down the street getting odd glares.

"I hate going out," Joy said.

"Yeah I know but we need to get to the hospital," Patricia said. Joy rolled her eyes as they got to the hospital.

"I think vampires should have super speed and invisibility," Joy voiced as they walked inside. Patricia rolled her eyes, and let her umbrella down. Joy let hers down and the two walked through the waiting room heading to the back of the hospital.

"Excuse me. Where do you think you're going?" The receptionist asked. Patricia lifted her sunglasses, bared her fangs and hissed. The receptionist screeched and the girls burst through the doors going down the hallways. People got out of their way as they stormed through the hallways. They made it to the freezer where the blood was kept.

"Just grab and let's get out," Patricia said.

"Relax, it's not like we can be photographed," Joy said.

"Yes we can Joy, not by these cameras but someone could still catch us," Patricia said as she slid the blood bags off the shelves into cooler type bags. Joy did the same until the shelves were mostly cleaned off. They left a little of some blood then they left.

"So it's almost Halloween," Joy spoke up as the two got into a car.

"Yeah?" Patricia asked.

"Well it's your deadline for finding your king and the dogs are their strongest so you need to find him behind the deadline," Joy said. "We can't have a repeat of last year,"

The Vampires and the Werewolves are the strongest on Halloween and the most agitated. Every year they normally run into each other and have a battle. Let's just say Patricia almost died and she can't go through it alone again. She needs her partner or she could die again. Problem is her partner is the run she's trying to fight against. She had no idea what shit the council was trying to pull but she wasn't happy about it.

"I know when it is. I'll go talk to the council and you go home," Patricia said getting out of the car.

"Okay, tell me what they say," Joy said getting into the drivers seat. Patricia looked around, checking to see if there were people and flew into the air. Joy left and Patricia got to the Vampire council in a few seconds. You have to love super speed. She walked into the secret building, which was invisible to human eyes. The council sat in their normal seats discussing.

"Ah Patricia," One of the council members, Victor said. Patricia glared at him.

"We need a talk," Patricia said. "I have a problem with my mate," She said.

"You aren't the only one," Victor mumbled. "Look Ms. Williamson it seems like almost all of the packs are having problems with their mates. Deal with it," Victor said.

"No, I will not! He is a wolf," Patricia growled.

"Ah well there's an explanation," Another council member, Denby spoke up.

"And I'd love to hear it," Patricia snarled. Denby narrowed her eyes at the young Queen, well young for a vampire.

"It's a punishment sweetheart," Denby snapped. "You don't play by our rules, you do whatever you want so this is your punishment. It's a curse, so you figure it out," Denby smirked at her. Patricia hissed and flew at the council member.

"Listen, Grandma you better change it. How did you get the dog's council to agree to this?" Patricia demanded grabbing Denby's shirt. Denby raised her arm and Patricia flew off, into the wall. She crumbled to the ground and Denby flew over, stepping on Patricia's chest.

"You two and the black sheep of both of our kind. Now accept this or I could just kill you right now," Denby snarled.

"Denby, stop," Victor said in a voice that didn't sound like he really wanted to help. He almost sounded bored. Patricia nodded and Denby got off.

"I'll get you for this," Patricia warned. "ALL OF YOU!" She yelled before she stormed off. When she was gone the council decided to take a break. Victor walked over to Denby.

"She'll be put in her place eventually," Victor said.

"Oh you have no idea," Denby smirked. Victor narrowed his eyes and Denby turned to him. "I have a little surprise for her," She said walking away. Victor looked at Denby as she walked away. Victor looked at the woman as she walked away. Oh she had a plan, and if it all went well she would be in control of everyone. Halloween would be perfect.

* * *

**_Mwahaha it's almost Halloween! What are your plans and stuff? What are you going to be? I think I want to be a biker, because I was actually sort of invited to do something! Yay social events! Lmao anyways I'm watching Bart Baker and SpongeBob. Thank Bart Baker for what I have planned to happen in the end heheh evil laughter! Anyways I hope you enjoyed the dramatics, there will be more Denby and Eddie and Patricia will confront each other. Hope you enjoyed my loves! Also I have some fabtastic tumblrs that you all should check out because it's perf, and I love it. Also also I think I've told you guys about my personal stories that I write with my bff and I think I might post a chapter of a story on my tumblr which you should check out so type in itzfashionfiction. tumblr .com (no spaces in between) and my icon is a girl named Tinashe who has on like a white hat thing. Anyways hope you enjoyed my loves. BTW I am making another Halloween story maybe, I think I am but idk._**

**_House of Carlee: Thank YOU! HEheHE. Lol and yay vampires and wolves._**

**_TigerPrincess023: I'm going to try to! I have a threeday weekend which is good and aw lol Halloween love._**

**_xXAquaMangoXx: Thank you and hehe good._**

**_creativemind614: It is okay! I love hearing how you feel and thank you again lol. I try and be creative and different. _**

**_Britt13: Thank you and yep like Romeo and Juliet! Forbidden._**

**_Anna Bliss aka Ivy B: Yeah well it's okay I guess, I'm still a little mad and I think I'll post it soon._**


	4. Love me

Eddie sat in his bedroom bored. Nina, the little pup padded around his room with another pup KT. He smirked at the two as they wrestled each other playfully. He tossed them a thing of beef jerky and the two jumped for it.

He watched them until he smelt something. A vampire. He sniffed and then there was a knock on his window which was weird since it was on the 3rd floor. Patricia was floating outside.

"What's she doing here?" KT asked now a human. Nina stayed a pup licking her paws.

"No clue but get out while I find out," Eddie said. KT picked up Nina and the two girls left. Eddie turned half wolf, he grew claws and fangs. He opened the window and reached to grab Patricia but she just floated in.

"Okay mate we need to talk," Patricia said hovering above his bed.

"What?" Eddie snarled. "Why are you here?"

"I'm your mate, you're my king. Our councils hate us and if we aren't together by Halloween then bad things will happen," She said boredly. She started playing with her long black nails.

"I don't want you as my mate. You aren't a wolf," He said.

"And you aren't a vampire. Life's hard, deal with it," She said pulling out a nail file. He glared at her. "Listen, my council already warned me and I'm pretty sure they'll force us into some Romeo Juliet death relationship," She said.

"Let's go to my council then," Eddie grumbled. Patricia grabbed his wrist.

"Where's the council?" She asked.

"In the forest, at where the pack stays" He said warily. She used her super speed and flew them to the council. This council didn't look as stuffy as the vampire.

"Ah hello son," Mr. Sweet, Eddie's father said.

"Don't call me that," Eddie growled. Yeah they had a bit of a sticky relationship. "I want to know why this thing is my mate," He demanded.

"Punishment," A female said. It was Denby.

"Who are you?" Eddie asked at the same time Patricia asked, "Why are you here?"

"I'm Denby from the vampire council and I'm here because I've been discussing how to bring you two lovebirds together," Denby said.

"Getting her away from me will make me love her," Eddie snorted.

"You're no panty dropper yourself," Patricia grumbled. Denby lifted her hand and a red glowing cuff appeared against Eddie's right wrist and Patricia's left. Same with their ankles. "What are you doing?" Patricia boomed.

"You will now bond, that me later," Denby said. Eddie turned wolf, and Patricia hit the floor on the same level as him now.

"Ow dog breath," Patricia groaned. Eddie stalked towards Denby, eyes glowing, dragging Patricia on the floor. "This hurts moron!" She exclaimed. Eddie jumped, well tried. Patricia lugged him down. He went back to a human and glared at her.

"Your messing me up," Eddie snapped.

"Oh shut up," Patricia said slapping him across the face. Eddie grabbed his wrist and kicked her to the ground, also dragging him down. Denby chuckled and released the bonds.

"This is what will happen on Halloween if you aren't in love, and even worse you'll be in a small room," Denby said. "Now fall in love or else," Denby threatened. The two shared a look.

"Fine," The two spat.

* * *

Fabian laughed as a Nina pup ran around his feet. They were both wolves in the forest. Nina ran spastically through the forest and Fabian followed her. The pup version of Nina had the mind of a child. She ran into a tree then turned human.

"Ow," Nina said holding her forehead. Fabian turned human and held her head in his hands.

"It's alright," Fabian said examining her forehead. It was a scrape. "Just a scratch, but I can fix that," He said. He pressed his palm to her forehead and the scar sealed up.

"Whoa," Nina said. "How did you do that?" She asked.

"Just a perk," He said sitting next to her.

"Well thanks," She smiled. She turned back into a wolf and curled into his lap. Her blonde fur tickled his arm and he smiled.

"You're so cute," He said. She yipped and licked his arm. He laughed. "Nins that tickles," He said. She crawled onto his shoulder, and started licking his face. She turned human and kissed his lips.

"What the fuck do you two think your doing?" A pissed Eddie asked with his arms crossed.

* * *

**_Hey you guys more vampire werewolf funnn. Peddie has to hang out now or else lol. The reason it's such a big deal if Fabina is together is because he's an Omega, which basically there whole job is to get picked on and beaten the shit out of and Eddie likes her like a little sister so it's tense. Anyways hope you enjoyed. I'm gonna endorse myself here so people say I should write my own stories so I do. Well most are co written my screen name is AlwaysMissIndependant on Fictionpress so look me up and I write with someone else my cousin who has actually helped me with some things on here and her name is TreySongs-Ismybaby but if you go on hers don't read Rack City because it's a sequel to a story on my page that isn't all posted yet anyways it would mean a lot if you guys read both of our stuff and gave opinions. Anyways hope you liked and yeah peace!_**

**_TigerPrincess0123: Aw thank you so much I'm just being myself and thanks for liking my stories, especially this one._**

**_Peddieismylife: Yay I love flappers!_**

**_ruthdancegirl: Thank you and well you found it now. _**

**_Britt13: Thank you so much and I will try and keep it up._**

**_DaddyDirectioner: Updatedd and of course you should write a Halloween story! Halloween is awesome! Updated and hope you enjoy._**


	5. Mindcontrol

Nina looked innocently at her pack leader with her big eyes and Fabian looked kind of scared. Eddie glared at the two and Patricia just looked at them boredly.

"We were just playing around," Nina said.

"Go inside, now pup," Eddie said.

"Don't call me pup," She said.

"Go," He roared. Nina ran off and Eddie glared at Fabian. He turned wolf and pounced on Fabian. Fabian turned wolf and grunted against Eddie. Eddie pinned him down and bit down on his nuzzle. He looked Fabian in the eyes as a warning. Eddie got off and turned back into a human.

"What the fuck was that?" Patricia asked.

"Lets go," Eddie said dragging her to his house. Fabian turned human and groaned. He healed his scratches and just stared at the sky for a little while. He felt a little tickle on his leg, pup Nina. She turned back human.

"Oh my god! What happened?" She asked.

"Just punishment," Fabian responded, coughing.

"That's not fair," She said. "I'll talk to him,"

"He's the leader," He said.

"I don't care that's not fair," She said.

"Nina, love don't worry about it. I'm okay," He said gently touching her hands. She pouted and stroked his face. She felt bad. What was Eddie's problem with them together?

* * *

Meanwhile in a lair Denby was planning to take over the world. She was making a bullet. A silver bullet in the heart kills werewolves quick. If she got the shot then it would work easily. But she didn't want to have to kill him.

Her plan was to just make the two not be able to fall in love. That would be much easier and the council would have no choice but to punish them. So she would make little digs.

She's going to mind control one of the werewolves, and when they make dinner for their pack they'll add garlic, Patricia will get sick and blame Eddie. She'll also mindcontrol Patricia into wearing all silver jewelry, Eddie will freak and Patricia will bitch at him.

"Their all a bunch of big dopes," Denby laughed as she finished up the bullet. She put it in the pistol and smirked. "Better hope it won't come to this wolfie," She evilly laughed.

* * *

Nina stormed into Eddie's room before dinner. He and Patricia had been hanging out, and he found out she wasn't as bad as he thought. They had been listening to music on his laptop. Nina slapped Eddie's arms.

"Ow! What was that for?" Eddie asked.

"You hurt Fabian! Now he's all sore," Nina said slapping Eddie again.

"He's an Omega he'll be okay. Besides I didn't hurt him that bad," Eddie said glancing back at his laptop. Nina slapped his face. "What is your problem?" He roared.

"Don't hurt Fabian! That's mean," She pouted.

"It's his job," Eddie said.

"Whatever," She said. "You should stop and stay out of our relationship," She said.

"Relationship?" He questioned.

"Yes relationship," She said.

"You're a pup, no," He said.

"Eddie! I am not a child," She said.

"As a dog you are," He said.

"I'm a wolf not a dog, I thought you said that was a derogatory term," She said.

"Whatever, and no you aren't dating him," He said.

"I can do what I want to!" She yelled like a child.

"No you can't," He said baring his canines.

"You are NOT the boss of me! And if you don't like it then I-I'll," She started to threaten. Eddie smirked.

"You'll what?" He teased.

"I'll leave!" She yelled in his face.

"You are not going anywhere," He said.

"I can and I will," She said storming out of the room. Eddie flopped on his bed and grumbled. He sent a text to all the pack members to not let her out of the house or else.

"Great job controlling her," Patricia said sarcastically leaning in the bathroom doorway.

"Shut up," Eddie said.

"You sounded like a father," Patricia laughed sitting next to him.

"She is like my daughter. I plan for her to be the next Alpha," He said.

"Why? Isn't that supposed to be the Beta or whatever?" She asked.

"Yeah but still there's something different about her. I don't know what it is but she seems like a leader," He said.

"And why won't you let her with this guy?" She asked.

"He's the lowest of the pack and older than her as a wolf," He said.

"But aren't they assigned mates? Maybe they actually do like each other," She said.

"I don't care," He said.

"Fine, if it ends up like Romeo and Juliet and she's dead then it'll be all your fault," She said. Eddie opened his mouth.

"Dinner!" KT yelled through the house.

"What do you dogs eat?" Patricia asked as they headed to the dining room.

"Meat and don't call us dogs," Eddie said.

"You called Nina a dog," Patricia glared. Eddie glared back and the two sat down for food. Everyone dove in but Patricia cautiously put some in her mouth. Her throat burned and she gulped down water. "What is that?" Patricia asked.

"What do you mean?" KT asked, slightly in a trance like voice.

"There's something in that," Patricia said.

"Just my secret ingredient," KT said. "Garlic," She said. Patricia hissed and dumped the plate.

"Patricia!" Eddie exclaimed.

"That's poison," Patricia said leaving the table.

* * *

Inside KT's head was maniacal laughter from Denby. She had controlled KT and made her lace the food with garlic. If all went well the lovely "couple" would be at each others throats. Besides they had one night to fall in love and if it didn't work then her plan would work and she'd be the most powerful thing alive, or undead or dead. You know the fuck what she was going to be pretty damn powerful okay!

* * *

_**Hey chickennuggets. What's up? I am doing nothing for Halloween. Yay. Ughhhh I'm starving but noo my dad is too busy! Jesus I'm going to starve and my madre isn't here right now. Okay I won't starve but I want some dinner :(. Sigh, first world problems. Anyways hope you guys enjoyed, I mean I tried to do it well and I hope I at least sort of did it well. Anyways byeeeeeeeeeee**_

_**TigerPrincess0123: Awwie thank you times two. Freeeee hugs!**_

_**Britt13: Yep if they don't love they will be punished. And Eddie is wayyyyy to protective of her.**_

_**xXAquaMangoXx: Thank you :)**_

_**SibunaTillTheEnd: Thanks hun and well I'm glad I got you to the dark side! Mwahhaha**_

_**Guest: Any specific stories?**_

_**creativemind614: Thank you so much and they aren't that bad towards each other but Denby is going to make them hate each other.**_

_**Breakupuncan: Thank you thank you thank you and I wish I could update more but I'm trying!**_

_**DaisyTaraM: Thank youuu**_

_**ruthdancegirl: Awwie yasss Fabina is adrobs**_

_**FabianNina4eva4568: Thank youuuuuuu**_


End file.
